fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelene
Angelene '(アンジェレネ''Anjerene) is a Mage of the Independant Guild; Tres Lleis and a member of Team Lightning Stroke, alongside Kalt Dagger and Joma Fietz. She is the only mage of the guild to not have been a former dark mage. Appearance Angelene appears as a small, young girl with green eyes. Her hair is blonde and flows past her waist, almost touching the ground, she has a light fringe poking out of her Wimple, which doesn't seem as exaggerated as most nun's. Her general appearance is reminiscent to that of a nun, she wears a black habit and basic sandals. Personality Angelene is a kind and generous stalwart who seems to feel that she must help anyone and everyone she sees in some sort of "distress" or "peril", from losing something to battling Dark Mages. She is quite self-loathing, hating herself for her "crimes" as a "dark mage", the primary reason as to why she feels it vital to help others. She has some strange, often childish, tendencies such as ending some of her sentences with 'Un '(うん''Yep'') and her peculiar way of introducing herself, by stating her name, age, favourite actvities and food. Relationships Joma Fietz Joma and Angelene are best friends and one is never seen without the other by their side. Their friendship seems to stem from Joma saving Angelene's life while she fought against joma's former Dark Guild. Ever since that day, the two have been sworn sisters. Kalt Dagger Angelene and Kalt have a love/hate relationship. They often engage in various shenanigans whenever they are sent out on jobs, such as brawling on the streets, although are soon stopped by Joma's heated glare. In battle the two seem to have a good technique in that Angelene supports kalt using her Prayer Magic and Kalt attacks the enemy with lightning. Kizan Chōken Angelene is ever in debt to Kizan Chōken, calling him '''Saviour-Sama (救世主さま''Kyūseishu-Sama''), due to him taking the younger Angelene under his wing, guiding her along her "Road to Repentance". He often scolds her for calling him Saviour-Sama or even "-sama" at all, calling her "stupid girl", she simply hugs him and calls him saviour again. History Angelene grew up in the poor town of Hundröd, on the floating island of Warsfeil. She was uncared for, a street orphan who would help people to gain her week's money for food and drink. One day she stole an apple from a man, who never noticed and once she had eaten it she had began to feel guilt, strong guilt that nearly swallowed her whole. She left town and began to wandeer through the floating islands through the Bifrost Bridges. Once she came to the frozen, icy island of Xeo she came across a small Dark Guild, who tried to steal from her. She had then unlocked her magical power and eradicated most of the mages. One of them got up and tried to attack the young girl, however, the man was blown away by a small woman wearing a witch's hat and a pumpkin mask. The two mages soon became friends, she introduced herself as Joma Fietz and the two became sworn sisters. The two were being attacked by a Land Angler and were saved by Kizan Chōken, who recruited the two into his newly established guild, part of no province league. She has then became an independant Mage of the Tres Lleis Guild's Lightning Stroke Team, the two had also became good friends with Kalt Dagger, an S-Class Mage. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Prayer Magic (祈りの魔法 Inori no Mahō): Angelene 's magic allows her to enhance her allies magical and physical attributes through several complex incantations. She, however cannot be interrupted in her chants or the spell will cease to take effect. Major Battles Trivia *She was originally planned to be named Hanauta (鼻唄 Humming) and use Shield Magic. *Her favourite activities include basket weaving and reading. *Her favourite food is pitachio nuts. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Tres Lleis Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:FB